Pixar Play Parade
Disney California Adventure= |-|Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Disneyland= Pixar Play Parade was a parade at Disney California Adventure. The parade features floats and characters based on Pixar films such as Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, and Toy Story. It was the first parade in Disney California Adventire to feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators. Due to the park's large construction phase, the parade went on hiatus starting on January 4, 2011. It was originally set to return in November, but did not as construction was still ongoing. During the hiatus, it was replaced by "Pixar Pals", an interactive show with characters from Monsters, Inc. and The Incredibles. Pixar Play Parade reopened on June 15, 2012 for the grand reopening of Disney California Adventure. In January 2011, a similar parade called Pixar Pals: Countdown To Fun! debuted at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This parade reused floats from Block Party Bash and used the same theme tune as the Pixar Play Parade. However, it was retired in April of 2013. On July 15, 2017, at D23 Expo, it was officially announced that the Pixar Play Parade would be moving from Disney California Adventure Park to Disneyland as part of the "Pixar Fest" event. It was later announced that the parade will now open with a float of Luxo Jr. and will introduce new floats based on Up and Inside Out. Features *'Opening' (2018, Disneyland only): The parade will begin as all Pixar films have, with an appearance by the iconic and adorable Luxo, Jr. Rolling ahead of the famous lamp will be the Pixar Ball, making a cameo in Pixar Play Parade, as it has in many Pixar films. *'Monsters University': A group of Monsters University cheerleaders and students like Scott Squibbles, Art, and Terri and Terry Perry, lead off the parade with a baton-twirling bandleader Roz and a large drum driven by James P. Sullivan. Mike Wazowski sits on the back of the float, inviting the parade viewers to chant the Monsters University song. Members of the CDA follow the float. Prior to the release of Monsters University, the unit was based on the original Monsters Inc.. *'The Incredibles': The Incredibles float features a large replica of Syndrome's Omnidroid v.10 with two arms moving around the float, spouting water occasionally. Jack-Jack Parr rides on one of the arms of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head. On the other arm of the Omnidroid is Violet in the force field. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts" that rumored to receive twins to Jubilation!. *'Ratatouille' (2008-2010, California Adventure Only): Chefs on stilts lead in the large food-themed float. Remy stands on the front of the float, in front of Chef Gusteau's famous cookbook, while rats on the other sections of the float hanging from spaghetti, including Remy's brother Emile, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle. This unit was removed in 2010 due to being too tall for the overhead wires of the Red Car Trolley, and did not return for the Disneyland run, indicating it was scrapped. *'Inside Out' (2018, Disneyland Only): Perched atop colorful Memory Orbs, Joy and Sadness take flight aboard the Rocket Wagon, with Bing Bong sitting on the back. *'Finding Nemo': Puppets of Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Crush on the float along with water-squirting baby turtles. Female performers with large jellyfish puppets follow the float. *'A Bug's Life': The longest float in the parade, it features Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float. Heimlich leads the float, pushing a water-squirting flower with him, occasionally splitting into multiple portions as he walks. Slim takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female bug and waving to guests. *'Up' (2018, Disneyland Only): Wilderness Explorer Russell appear astride Kevin the colorful flightless bird, with Carl Fredricksen and Dug following behind amid green foliage and snipe chicks, with Carl’s tethered house floating above. *'Toy Story': The final float features five separate portions: the first portion consists of a walking tinkertoy figure that squirts water through its fingers followed by the Green Army Men led by their commander. The second features Little Green Men armed with squirt guns that was a rumored to receive a twin to Jubilation!. The third float features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket, was a rumored to receive a twin but the first half to Jubilation!. The fourth portion features Mr. Potato Head in a construction truck that is featured in Toy Story 3. The final section, seemingly pulled by Hamm, features Rex (Sculpted by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Pixar Ball, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Woody and Jessie on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Slinky Dog front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float creating the illusion that he is pushing the float. *'Cars' (2008-2017, California Adventure Only): There is no float, but on the rear of the parade are Lightning McQueen in his World Grand Prix paint job and Mater to conclude the parade. This unit doesn’t appear in the Disneyland version. Song List *'OPENING UNIT (Disneyland version)' **Pixar Medley *'MONSTERS, INC./UNIVERSITY UNIT' **Bang the Drum All Day (2008-2013) **Monsters University anthem (since 2013) *'THE INCREDIBLES UNIT' **Don't Stop Me Now *'RATATOUILLE UNIT (Disney California Adventure version)' **Yummy Yummy Yummy (2008-2010) *'INSIDE OUT UNIT (Disneyland version)' **Main Theme **The Bing Bong Song *'FINDING NEMO UNIT' **Sea Cruise *'A BUG'S LIFE UNIT' **Bugs Just Want to Have Fun *'UP UNIT (Disneyland version)' **The Spirit of Adventure (song) *'TOY STORY UNIT' **You've Got a Friend in Me *'CARS UNIT (Disney California Adventure version)' **Life is a Highway (2014-2017) Trivia *The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade. *The Nemo, Marlin, and Dory puppets are identical to the ones used in Finding Nemo - The Musical at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *The water elements are not used when the temperature outside is cold enough that squirting water on guests could have adverse health effects (IE the common cold and hypothermia). Gallery Pixar Play Parade Disneyland.jpg|Concept Art for Opening Unit Pixar Play Parade Monsters Inc.jpg|Concept Art for Monsters Inc. Unit Pixar Play Parade Monsters University.jpg|Concept Art for Monsters University Unit since 2013 Pixar Play Parade The Incredibles.jpg|Concept Art for The Incredibles Unit Pixar play parade ratatouille.jpg Pixar Play Parade Inside Out.jpg|Concept Art for Inside Out Unit Pixar Play Parade Finding Nemo.jpg|Concept Art for Finding Nemo Unit Pixar play parade a bug's life.JPG Pixar Play Parade Up.jpg|Concept Art for Up Unit Pixar Play Parade Toy Story.jpg|Concept Art for Toy Story Unit See also *Jubilation! *Mickey's WaterWorks *Block Party Bash *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References